


For Your Entertainment

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: CS smutty one-shot. Killian finds Emma in the bath after a stressful day and Killian decides to join her. Smut ensues. Rated M for multiple orgasms and praise kink. Kind of set in an alternate modern universe where Killian has two hands for the purposes of this fic.





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I feel like this is sort of a generic alternate universe or something where Killian just has two hands to serve the need of this fic. Deal with it. This is a fic I blame my boyfriend for because he won’t take a bath with me. He’s a little tall so he doesn’t necessarily fit in the bathtub or else I think he’d be all for it. This will contain a sort of dark Killian kink that I am obsessed with along with multiple orgasms. There’s just a lot of praise kink, okay? So you’ve been warned. If you don’t like it or you don’t like me, please don’t fucking read it.

Emma let out a soft moan of approval as her body sank into the warmth of the water in the tub. She took a deep breath, inhaling the steam rising up from the water and slowly let it out. She shifted slightly, settling herself into the waters warm embrace. The water seemed to just melt the stresses of the day away.   
She was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Love? You in there?” She heard the voice of her boyfriend from beyond the door. 

“Yeah.” She called out to him. 

Killian took that as a sign to enter, the door creeping open just a tad to stick his head in. “Love, what are you-“ His voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon Emma relaxing in the tub.   
His feet guided him blindly past the threshold of the bathroom. The mere sight of the water lapping at her naked skin left his mouth dry as he lingered in the middle of the room to take her in. 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you I was relaxing. It’s been a long day.” She confessed with a sigh, her fingers tracing shapes in the bath water with down turned eyes. 

Killian paused, his eyes softening as he took in her relaxed state. His eyes roved over every bead of sweat that marked her skin, memorizing every curve and inch of her, committing it to memory. She was a vision. 

“That is quite alright.” He spoke carefully trying to not arouse suspicion of what seeing her like this did to him. He let his feet carry him to the edge of the tub and slowly bent down to face her. 

Emma adjusted herself to the edge of the tub, her fingers curling against the porcelain as she looked at him with expectant eyes. 

Killian breathed in her scent accompanied by the smell of freshly drawn bath water. Carefully, he brushed a wet lock of hair and brushed his fingers along her jaw to cup her face. 

She hummed pleasantly at the contact and leaned in, their foreheads meeting as she nuzzled closer into his face. 

“Would you care for some company?” He proposed in a quiet husky voice. 

The blush crept up on her face at his offer and her lips formed a small smile of excitement as she nodded against him. She slid back into the water, the water splashing against the edge of the tub as Killian moved to stand. 

She leaned back against the tub, watching as her lover painstakingly removed his clothing. Her heart raced in her chest, her eyes lingering a little too long on his purposeful fingers as they managed to undo his jeans. Her chest rose and fell at an uneven pace as her nipples stiffened against the cold air they had been exposed to when they left the water.

Killian’s eyes locked with hers, knowing full well she was watching him as he removed his pants. He stepped out of his trousers carefully, his hardened cock bobbing unapologetically against his abdomen. His next movements were both confident and cocky, dragging out the length of his undressing as if he was giving a personal strip tease to the woman in the bathtub. 

The breath all but died in her throat at the sight of him, her eyes blackening with unconcealed lust and adoration as she scanned over the taut muscles of his abs covered in dark chest hair. 

He shot her a smug smirk, noting the effect his body had given her. “See something you like?” He teased cheekily while removing the chain he wore around his neck. 

Emma bit her lip, sucking in the groan that threatened to leave her lips, and slowly nodded her confession. Her gaze lingered at the center of his body, as his generous length gave way to a nest of black curls trailed upwards to meet his chiseled out torso in the shape of deep V. She felt herself dampen as her eyes trailed the rest of his body. 

Killian removed the last stitch of clothing and closed the distance between himself and the tub. 

Emma stood up in the tub on instinct, the water running off of her skin as he stepped into the hot water. She felt the water shift as he settled himself into the tub first, his legs making a hole for her in which to lay. 

Killian’s arm fell against the side of the tub, his other hand going to her waist in order to help her back down into the water. 

Once amerced in the water, Emma established herself against his chest, her head placed underneath his chin as he stroked the beads of water against the skin of her upper arm. She mewled against him at his touch, sinking her head further against his chest. 

Killian set a slow pace against her wet skin, his thumb stroking her gently against her arm before moving up toward her neck and shoulders. He gently massaged her shoulders, his fingers creeping lower down her body with every passing movement sending her reeling against him for more.

She whined, her body persistent in its pursuit of a more intimate touch. 

“Patience.” He warned with a slight hiss, his lips pressing into her ear as she shuttered. 

Emma shifted in his lap insistently, the sensation of her ass being ground straight into his cock making his eyes cloud over. 

“Darling.” He growled low in his throat, his hands moving to her waist to still her disobedient actions. “Don’t. Move.” He cautioned, removing his hands and placing them against her breasts, grasping them firmly. 

Emma’s hips rose from the water on contact with a cry of pleasure, her breasts hot in his hands. 

Killian began to circle the rosy peak of each one with his thumb, giving them his undivided attention as he expertly worked her up. 

The heat and ache between her thighs was unbearable. “Please.” She begged, her voice low and needy. 

He tisked, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “My darling girl,” he teased his hand lower against her belly, “What is it that you want?” He finally assessed. 

“Need you.” She moaned in his hold, her body trembling. 

Killian swept her damp curls to the side of her face, his nose against her ear. “And where is it that you need me?” 

Steadily, she took her hand in his, resting it on top of her chest before guiding it further south. Emma moaned as his hand found her swollen clit, his touch making her shake a little in his arms. 

“So warm for me”. He hummed. “Let’s see how wet you are…” He said expectantly, his fingers lightly teasing her entrance enough to feel a gush of moisture coat his fingertips. Expertly, he ran the palm of his hand against her pussy, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit ever so slightly in the process. “You are sensitive.” He remarked darkly, feeling her squirm again. “Right here?” He tested again, this time putting more pressure on his fingers against the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. 

Emma hissed violently as he pulled his hand away and tried to replace it with her own. 

Her hand was seized by his in an instant, pulling it off to the side of the tub and holding it in his grasp to keep her from venturing there again. “You are so demanding Swan.” He commented. “When I decide to give you what you want, you will be begging me to stop.” He challenged. 

“Is that a threat?” She retorted. 

“A promise.” He said wickedly, his other hand rubbing delicate circles against her panty line, inching closer and closer to where she needed him most. “So soft.” He whispered.   
Killian sank his hand underneath the water, his fingers teasing her folds. “Be a good girl and I shall give you what you want.” He petted her gently beneath the water.  
His voice beckoned a soft cry from her lips, her body straining for more friction as her hand opened and closed in his grasp. Emma relented, biting down on her lip to stifle another moan as she nodded her consent. 

Killian smiled darkly, his fingers parting her to reach the delicate bundle of flesh where she ached to be touched. “You have my word. I will not stop.” He promised, his fingers poised against her clit but not making direct contact. His fingers surged forward, starting in slow torturous circles with barely any pressure. 

Emma panted with small cries, her hand tightening against the side of the tub as her body twisted against his slow assault. She was breathy as he picked up his pace, moving faster with the same amount of pressure, her clit moving nimbly against his talented fingers as he brought her closer to the edge.

Killian put more pressure on his thumb, swiping her clit with purposeful strokes until she began convulsing in his arms. “Come for me.” He beckoned, pressing his thumb down against her sending her over the precipice. 

She cried, tears forming in her eyes as her body bowed forward out of the water with the intensity of her orgasm. 

“That’s a good girl.” He encouraged, slowing his movements but never ceasing them. 

She noticed as she was coming down from her high that he hasn’t stopped, his fingers making easy work of her clit making the pressure rise once again in her body. She shifted uneasily in his hold as a response to his tenacious actions. Her breath picked up in harsh little pants, her head turning from to side to side because of his determined fingers. Her muscles strained, her feet pressing down hard against the bottom of the tub as he played skillfully with her clit. She clamped her thighs against his fingers, the pressure only causing him to move faster. 

“Come for me.” He commanded. 

She screamed this time, her entire body shuddering as the vision behind her closed eye lids went white. 

Killian increased the pace of his fingers, drawing out her orgasm as she fell apart atop of him, her wet body sliding against his. He chuckled at the sight of her pleasure while his other hand untangled her from his grasp to brush the hair at the top of her head. He smiled into her scalp, her chest rising and falling quickly, his other hand completely unrelenting against her sensitive flesh.

Killian maneuvered his foot to the rubber stopper at the end of the tub, pulling it off slightly to allow the water to drain. He released the stopper back into the drain and retrieved the shower nozzle hanging loosely against the wall of the shower, pulling the extension to reach him. Carefully as to not stir Emma from her pleasure, he lifted his foot out of the water and lightly kicked it on, skillfully adjusting the temperature. 

Emma’s eyes shot open as the sound of the shower head coming to life reached her ears. Her eyes widened in shock and desire. 

Killian’s fingers against her slowed to draw lazy circles on her erect clit as the shower head crept lower and into the water. 

Emma stiffened in his hold as the force of the jet stream hit her overly sensitive clit, her head craning back against his chest in an attempt to get closer or pull away from it (perhaps it was both). 

Killian replaced his fingers with the shower head, placing the pulsing jet of water against her clit to the sounds of her mewls of extreme pleasure. 

“Ahhhhhhh.” She moaned, her head thrashing from side to side as she pressed herself against the constant stream water, her cunt throbbing with the need to come once again. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. The water in the tub sloshed about, her body straining against the shower head as heady screams left her throat. 

Killian reached an arm around her, holding her steady as she spasmed in his arms. He dropped kisses to her soaked skin, his lips a calming and unexpected presence amongst the intense pleasure. 

The breath caught in her throat as once again her back bowed off of Killian’s chest, shaking violently as she screamed her release. 

“Shhhh. Shhhh. Good girl.” He whispered into her ear as she convulsed, his thumb gently rubbing the saturated skin of her upper arm. “Such a good girl.” He reinvigorated her with words of praise as he moved the shower head forward and backward underneath the water. “You want more?” He asked, pleasantly pleased with himself from the pleasure he had inflicted upon her. 

Emma nodded her head, her face completely flushed with the proof of her orgasm before the shower head was back stimulating her abused clit. “Ahhhhhh.”

“Come on sweetheart, give me another.” He coaxed, working the shower head between her thighs. “That’s it.” He praised as she jerked against the source of her pleasure. 

Emma’s eyes closed tightly as the pressure rose, her toes curling as she bucked frantically against the jet of water. Emma squealed as the pleasure took hold, no less intense than the times before that. 

Killian kissed her head, whispering unintelligible things against her hair as she came undone once more. 

Emma came to, breathing heavily as she continued to spasm and shake in his arms. 

Killian pulled the shower head away for a very brief moment. “Do you have another in you?” He asked, curiosity on his tongue. 

Emma shook her head, her eyes wild and her body tired. 

“One more precious and then you can rest.” He prompted, more than ready to dull out one last orgasm. 

“Okay…” She breathed, wanting to please him. 

Killian smiled and brought the shower head to her clit while completely lifting the stopper from the drain with his foot to release the water from the tub. 

“Ahhhhh.” She moaned, shifting relentlessly in his hold as the shower head beat down on her angry clit. 

“Good girl.” He chanted, brushing her arm, his approval making her smile and concentrate harder on her pleasure. 

Emma ground herself against the pulsations, the heat rising in her cheeks as well as her body as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge. She craned the closer she got, rising up, and tensing completely as she finally reached her peak. 

Killian held her down against him, placing her against his chest as she shook violently in his arms. “So good.” He admired, watching her completely come undone. 

Emma tremored as she came down from high with the last traces of her orgasm as the shower head was pushed and turned off and the hold on her loosened. She sighed and relaxed against him, his hands coming to smooth the hair on her head. 

“You did so good.” He said, pleased as Emma smiled into his chest. “Come on love, let’s get you into bed. How does a nap sound?” He asked. 

“Heavenly.” She beamed up at him, the water completely drained as they sat in an empty tub. “But-“ She started. “When I wake up, it’s your turn.” She finished. 

He didn’t have quite the recovery time that she had but he knew he was in for a rude awakening when she finally got her hands on him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut so be kind.


End file.
